Copy cat
by WrathBard
Summary: What if insted of going off to fight the Hatter he sent a clone of himself? And what if they cross paths now that Chesire's Dimension is destroyed? Yoai Slash HatterXCheshire for Skyley
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a Xerxes Break X Cheshire Cat story. This is for Skyley.

~Cheshire~

I wasn't a dumb cat. I know when I can't handle something. So does the Will of the Abyss. She gave me a secret weapon for times like this one. As soon as I felt the Hatter and Alice come into my dimension I sent the secret weapon after them.

What was this secret weapon you ask? Well it was an exact copy of me. I was impressed by the wills work. It looked like me and acted like me in every way.

From my room I watched everything through a mirror. This mirror followed my doppelganger where ever he went.

He ran across Alice's path first. Then it went after a man with black hair and a boy with blond. The man shot at the clone but failed in hitting it. But when the clone came into view the man paled and didn't move.

He started stuttering I think he was saying its a cat. The blond boy started shaking him. It was amusing to watch. It charged after the duo but missed. A black circle formed around the two Eques came from it. Eques was a black unicorn.

Eques charged at the clone and the man snapped back to reality and ran out with the boy. The clone was about to leave when the Unicorn stopped him to reason. But the cat left anyway.

The clone met up with them at the top of a very long stair case. The clone slashed the man across his chest and he fell over the railing. The boy yelled for the man as he fell. The clone took the opportunity and slammed the boys head down on the railing before strangling him because he had said that Alice wanted her memories back. While strangling the boy the clone yelled and called him a liar.

Soon enough they were in the mirror room where the clone told the boy a story, as he through him into a wall of mirror. The boy was soon pulled through the mirror by Jack.

The mirror behind the clone cracked. Floating behind the glass was the Hatter.

By this time I knew things would be set in motion, so I headed out of the dimension knowing this fight would indeed destroy it.

I hope the clone wont hurt him to bad...

That was more like a ….what do you call those 'before the actual story starts' things?

Idk

But anyway here you go Skyley hope you like it so far. But just remember I'm just getting started.

(words 440)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 yay ok so here is chapter 2 for you guys.

Cheshire walked around the human world in disguise because The Will was busy with 'Abyss matters' and decided to just give him the ability to blend in with the humans.

His ears were artfully hidden along with his tail. He also had human hands which we was having a rough time adjusting to. He wore a normal black shirt with a black coat jacket over top of it, he also had on a pair of black pants and shoes to match.

Cheshire hated it.

The Will hadn't given him a house to live in but she did give him money for food. The amount wasn't substantial but enough to live off of.

So instead of sleeping in an abandon house he slept in a tree. The tree was in the yard of a large house with a well kept yard.

It also had a balcony that viewed the yard. Every time a blond girl in an elegant dress would come out he would hide himself well.

One day he saw Alice and the blond boy whom he had figured out that his name was Oz. They were out on the balcony having tea with the blond girl. He over heard Oz calling her Sharon-Chan.

They were later accompanied by a man with white hair who walked over to Alice and took her cake. She seemed angry and started to protest. He smiled and put the whole cake slice in his mouth. Alice then yelled at him calling him a clown.

I soon recognized him as Xerxes Break, The Mad Hatter.

~Break~

I was getting the cakes for the tea party Sharon had put together. When I got outside I got a strange feeling but I just decided not to act upon it just yet.

Alice took the cake I wanted so I just took it off her plate. She then yelled at me and called me a clown.

I smiled at her, aggravating her even more and popped the whole slice of cake in my mouth. Smiling to myself I looked over the peaceful yard when something black caught my eye.

I was about to investigate when Sharon asked what I was looking at. This caught me off guard and I looked at her. But when I looked back the darkness was gone.

"Nothing just the yard Sharon." I answered without taking my eyes off the tree where I'm sure I'd seen something.

I decided to keep a close eye on the yard but didn't investigate farther.

~Cheshire~

Hatter looked over the yard and I panicked. _What if he sees me?_ I thought to myself a little worried. This man thought I was dead. Then again I was in disguise but he could still point me out by my eye.

While I was panicking I noticed him looking straight at me. I froze unsure of what to do. My luck however seemed to be changing because he looked away.

Quickly I moved out of his view so he could no longer see me. But I still felt his eye staring at the very spot I had just been sitting.

"I need to find a new hiding spot." I said thinking out loud. It was a nasty habit that I really needed to drop or it might just be the death of me.

yay two chapters in one day

I hope you liked this one as well

more is soon to come

R&R

(word count- 594)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here's chapter 3 of copy cat. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I had tests then I had projects in each class (still has to do science) and finals. Oh the joy of being a student. Oh well here you go~

~Cheshire~

It was dark outside now and I was currently looking for a quiet way down the tree. Of coarse I failed to do this because of these stupid human hands! I ended up falling out of the tree and landing on my back. Oh the agony!

I think I might have landed on a rock.

I hear rustling from inside the house. "not good, not good." I say out loud. Again I need to cut this habit. I here movement behind me 'oh no they found me, Alice help' I think over and over again.

~Break~

I for some reason wasn't tired tonight it might have been that mysterious darkness I seen earlier today. I hear an noise outside.

So I get up out of bed and go to the window looking over the yard. I got there just to see something fall out of the tree across the balcony. The same tree I seen the darkness from.

I wondered to myself ' maybe its a burger?" I open the window to hear a faint "not good" whoever they were they looked to be in a lot of pain. Then I see a figure walking up behind the black figure. It seemed to be a girl with blond or was it white hair?

~Cheshire~

I was too scared to look back to see who was behind me. Then I heard a soft "are you okay?" I looked up to see a beautiful girl. She looked at me concerned. I don't know why but I wanted to take that worried look from the girl. So I smiled at her. She in turn smiled back.

"What were you doing in that tree?" she asked me.

I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say.

She shook her head and offers her hand to me. I flinched back. From habit I guess. Another to get rid of. But I took her hand and stood up.

She asked me again why I was in her tree. So I told her the truth. "I don't have a house anymore." as I said this it hit me hard. I really don't have a home anymore. Alice had abandoned me here. That's why she disguised me. That's why she gave me money and told me she had abyss matters. She just didn't want me anymore because I failed her.

Tears well up and the sorrow from abandonment took over. I dropped to my knees crying. The girl knelt beside me and held me while I cried.

After I had calmed down a bit she offered me inside. I hesitated but nodded and followed her in.

When we entered the house Xerxes stood there looking anger at the girl. "Sharon don't just invite random people in the house in the night. For all you know he could be a burglar or a murderer." he glared daggers at her. He then turned his glare on me. Of coarse instinct kicked in and I flinch back. His eyes soften a little.

Sharon tries to explain I have nowhere else to go and I'm pretty shaken up about it. As she speaks he stares at me the whole time.' what if he recognizes me, what if he notices my eye!' I thought frightened. I no longer had Alice to protect me from dangers. I was completely alone.

I felt like crying again. It made me feel weak but still the tears welled up.

~Break~

I recognized the girl As Sharon. She held her hand out to the boy who hesitated but took it.

I watched wearily at the pair. He said some thing to her and dropped to his knees and Sharon hugged him.

A short while latter they seemed to be headed toward the house. I hurried down stares. And as soon as they were in the house I yelled furious with Sharon for letting her guard down and inviting some stranger into our home.

I turned my glare to the 'intruder' but he flinched backed like an abused animal. My glare softened slightly.

Sharon was trying to explain to me that the boy was abandoned and had nowhere to go but I continued to stare at the boy. There was something about him that I couldn't place. Like I've known him from some where before.

He shook slightly and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Okay now I feel bad.

ok I'll try and update more today. If not maybe on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 yay! I hope you guys like this story. And remember I do requests ^-^

~Cheshire~

Sharon looked over to me and saw that I was on the verge of crying again. She ran over and embraced me. I hugged her back. Alice rarely hugged me so it felt foreign but nice.

Xerxes shook his head and walked out of the room calling after him he said "Sharon find him a room, oh and boy, I'll be watching you~"

I shivered.

Sharon pulled away and asked me what my name was.

I hesitated 'what if I tell her my name and she tells Hatter and he kills me! I don't have my claws anymore I'm piratically defenseless!' my thoughts screamed. ' Oh, Alice why did you abandon me?'

She giggled and said "Did you forget your name or something?"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head "You can call me Chesh"

"Oh what a cute name!" she squealed excitedly.

I smiled at her and she grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs and into the room three doors down the long hallway.

The room had a king sized bed in the center with a black canopy over top. The blankets and pillows were a scarlet red giving off an eerie glow in the moonlight. The carpet that laid on the polished wood floor was a stunning white, just begging to be dirtied.

Sharon just smiled at me as I looked at my new room, seeming pleased by my expression of joy and amazement.

Then I looked to the window that was casting the beautiful glow in the room when I noticed that it was one of those windows that had a seat to sit at and look outside.

"Do you like it!" Sharon asked excitedly.

At first I was speechless. The room was amazing. My old room was small and my bed was more like a pile of blankets then a bed. But it was give to me by Alice so I loved it all the same. But this room was great and it was huge!

Not able to find words that described my excitement I just smiled a great big smile at her. To be honest I don't think I've ever smiled like this before. So why now?

The smile seemed to be enough for her because she smiled back and told me she would see me in the morning.

With that I walked over to my new bed. And sunk into the posh silky covers. It was so comfortable it was like sleeping in a silky river.

I thought about how different my life was going to be and how careful I have to be to stay alive with the Hatter around. I mean honestly Alice couldn't you put me in a dimension that didn't have someone who thinks they destroyed me in it?

As I drifted into dream land I had the strange felling of being watched. But never the less I fell asleep.

~Cheshire's dream world~

I was chained to the wall. There was blood everywhere. I soon realized it was my own. Looking up to see Alice smiling madly at me. I was truly petrified of her. She reached a hand out and gripped my hair. Hard. I screamed in pain as she dug her nails in my head.

" I'm sorry Alice please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to be weak, I didn't mean to fail my job." "Please give me a second chance. Don't abandon me Alice. Please don't abandon me!"

The scene before me started to melt away. The chains binding me to the wall had broken and I rubbed my sore wrists.

To my surprise I felt arms wrap around me from behind. From my sitting position I turned slightly and looked up. I saw Break The Mad Hatter! He was hugging me! The very creature that now uses his stolen eye. But he didn't seem to care. He just held me.

I slowly relaxed and turned more so that I was facing him and snuggled close to him.

Selfishly taking joy from him holding me and whispering in my ear that every thing would be ok.

To be honest I'm kind of happy Alice left me here. I was shown hospitality from Sharon-Chan and was given two sweet hugs from her.

And now a hug from Break. The one I thought hated me with every fiber of his being.

I took comfort in his hug even though it was only just a dream.

~Break~

When I got to my room I just sat there for a moment. Pondering what to do next. All the while listening in on their conversation. A while later I heard Sharon head off to bed. That's when I decided to go "check" on 'Chesh'. When I got to his room by my means of transportation I seen him laying on the bed a serious look to his face but his eyes were closed. Soon enough though he seemed to drift off to a restless sleep. He whimpered and begged a girl named Alice to forgive him.

I felt so bad for him. I fought with myself on weather to leave or crawl in his new bed and hold him close.

After a short while of thinking I sighed and walked over to his bed and held him close. He froze at first. My eyes widened thinking I had woken him. But he just snuggled up in my arms and purred.

"Oh Cheshire what am I going to do with you?"

oh noes he knows his true identity!

Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorry about uploading late but high school hates me so I've been busy. Anyway here you go~

'thoughts'

~Break~

Some time in the middle of the night I had dosed off to the sound of Chesh's soft purring. So in the morning I had to thank my lucky stars that I was an early riser or else he would have discovered me. Before wriggling out of bed I looked down at his sleeping face 'so cute!'.

I smiled to myself and slowly but carefully crawled out of the bed. About half way out I froze in place when I felt him stirring but again luck was in my favor and he lulled himself back to his own dreamland.

With that I gave a quiet sigh and made my way towards the door, although looking back I wish I would have used a window or something because waiting on the other side of the door was a very surprised Sharon with her hand posed to knock on the door.

After her flicker of surprise came explicit anger, and she sent me an accusing glare. I gave her a nerves laugh and quietly shut the door.

"Just what do you think you were doing in Chesh's room?" she whispered angry at me.

I felt my face heat up slightly at the thought of Cheshire's sleeping form curled up agents mine. But If Sharon noticed that I was blushing she didn't show it.

I quickly recovered however an told her I went to check on him 'not completely untrue'. But this however didn't seem to satisfy mama bear Sharon because she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me down to eye level.

"If you hurt ONE single hair on his poor little adorable head Xerxes Break I swear I will permanently disfigure you beyond recondition!" she growled at me.

To be quite honest I was terrified. Sharon seemed to have that effect on me from time to time. With a cringe on my part Sharon pulled away.

Oh, and guys remind me to thank Chesh for this because as if on cue he came out of the room perfectly unharmed and was rubbing sleep from his eyes and walked straight into my back.

~Cheshire~

When I woke up I was slightly disappointed not to find a certain haters arms around me, proving that my dream wasn't a reality and the Hater still hated me...

Begrudgingly I got out of bed and stretched my arms over my head and made my way to the door.

I opened it with one hand and lazily rubbed my eye with the other. With a soft yawn I tried walking through the door but instead I walked into a soft wall of flesh.

Still being half asleep my mind couldn't process how a wall could be soft, warm or in the opening of my door!

Slowly I removed my fist from my eye and looked up to see Xerxes Break the very man I was having a very fluffy dream about staring down at me.

I felt my face heating up when he smirked at me and winked. With that my body frozen in place Xerxes chuckled "I not a dinosaur I can still see yo-" Before he could finish he was pushed to the ground by a determined Sharon-Chan.

She glomping me to the floor. I fell to the floor with an "Oomph" she giggled at the pained expression on my face. She soon looked slightly guilty however and helped me up.

"Sorry I forgot about your back, its just I was so worried but when I saw you I couldn't control myself, he-he"

"Worried about what?" I cautiously asked her.

"Oh never mind, hey Chesh are you hungry?"

' I guess i an kind of hungry' I guess my stomach had to voice its opinion on the matter because to my utter embarrassment my stomach gave a loud and obvious growl making me blush crimson red.

Sharon-Chan giggled at me and Break had a strange look that was a cross between surprise and the look Alice gets when she sees cute things and when she sees blood rain from the ceiling...

On Alice it looked just plain creepy but on Xerxes he looked sorta... cute. I really liked it in fact. But all to soon Alice pulled me away from him and down to the kitchen for breakfast.

At the table Sharon-Chan gave me a bowl full of assorted fruits which to my absolute pleasure tasted wonderful. I saver a bite of Mellon and revived a soft smile from Sharon-Chan and that weird but nice expression from Xerxes.

~Break~

At breakfast I ate cake while Chesh ate fruit and Sharon had muffins. Chesh had a confused look on his face so I just smirked and popped it in my mouth.

I received a look of disgust and slight fear and he scooted away from me and closer to Sharon for protection.

~Sharon~

After giving Chesh his fruit I was delighted to see how much he enjoyed it.

He looked around seeming to be interested in what the others were eating he looked to me first. Seeing me drinking tea and muffins he moved to Xerxes and gave a comical expression at him. You see Xerxes was indeed eating cake for breakfast.

Xerxes smirked at him and popped a whole piece in his mouth.I had to hold my laughter in. Chesh was pointing accusingly at Xerxes and yelled my way "his jaw just unhinged like a snake!" I giggled and looked back over to Xerxes who had an offended look on his face.

"Did not!" Xerxes childishly defended himself.

Chesh just scoffed and popped a grape in his mouth.

Xerxes glared at him and wined at me "Sharon! Chesh is being me to me!~"

I just rolled my eyes at him and went back to my tea.

~Cheshire~

After breakfast Sharon took me to go shopping for clothes because I had a limited amount...

"Oh I'm going to make you look so cute Chesh~!" She sang

I was scared of what she had in mind, no terrified actually

~Xerxes~

Sharon decided to take Chesh shopping today, poor guy.

But now I was extremely bored and was looking for something to do.

Maybe ill go pick on Gil...ya ill do that.

~Sharon~

I'm going to make Chesh the most cute little uke ever! Muahahahahaha!

(Cue the fangirl squeal)

Yay here go guys

sorry again for the long wait but I'm lazy.

Comments speed the process along and so do favorites and alerts.

Thank you for everyone who has done these things ^^

Exactly 3 pages


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own the character only the idea of this story

Also sorry guys high school wants me to have no free time. And I procrastinate... oh well here it is~!

~Sharon~

I'm going to make Chesh the most cute little uke ever! Muahahahahaha

(cue the fangirl squeal)

Remembering I was I public I toned it down some.'i hope Chesh didn't see that and think I'm weird now..."

I looked over to see if he did but Chesh was nowhere in sight.

"CHESH!" I was now in full panic mode! How had I managed to lose him!

This is going to be a long day I can already tell.

~Break~

I was currently sitting in Gils living room after scaring Alice by popping up under her bed.

Heh good times...

Alice was now hissing at me like a cat.

Hmm, cat...Cheshire...I wonder what hes up to.

~Cheshire~

We were walking by a shop when I got a whiff of fish!~I went to check it out. When I got to the shop window I guess I lost track of time, and Sharon, because when I looked back Sharon wasn't there.

Oh great now I'm lost and Sharons' probably worried sick. Shes gonna be so mad at me!

"CHESH!"

I turn my head in that direction and ran like my life depended on it. Maybe if I get there fast enough she won't be as mad at me, maybe.

~Sharon~

I looked through the crowed of people whom some were giving me weird looks for shouting.

"The nerve of young people these days." some old man says as he shakes his head.

I was about to go off on him (which is so unlike me but I wasn't in the greatest of moods right now) when I seen a hue of unruly hair. Chesh.

He ran directly at me with a very sorry and slightly scared expression on his face.

~Cheshire~

After finding Sharon she wrapped me in a big hug and scolded me like a was a little kid.

"I sorry Sharon-Chan~ Please forgive me~" I wined at her.

She just huffed at me and smiles. "Okay Chesh I forgive you, just please don't do that again."

I sniffled. "Okay Sharon-Chan I promise."

Sharon-Chan grinned at he with an evil glint in her eye. "Lets go shopping!~"

Oh no this must be her punishment... what if she dresses me up like a girl!

~Break~

After an afternoon of torturing Alice and freaking out Oz I decided to head home.

But when I got there no one was home.

"Whats taking them so long its just shopping? Right?"

I shrugged it off and sat on the couch. Might as well get comfortable while I wait. I grabbed a sucker out of my candy dish and started munching on it.

(About three hours and a candy dish later)

Sucker sticks and candy wrappers covered the table. I went to reach for some more but found nothing.

Curious I looked at the time. Oh crap three hours gone...

Okay its getting late and now I'm worried.

**Bang**

I jumped about five feet in the air at the sudden noise. Sharon came running into the house with an evil glint in her eyes and Chesh close behind caring so many bags and boxes he couldn't see, resulting in him tripping and in turn falling.

Cheshire groaned in pain and embarrassment and slowly got up. A cute blush spread across his face. He looked adorable when he blushed...

"Xerxes!"

Snapped out of my thinking I turned to Sharon.

"Huh?"

"Go get the boxes and take them to Chesh's room, Time for a fashion show Chesh!~"

again poor guy.

There you go another chapter done and ill try and get another out today~

But I might not cuz my mom wants me to go shopping with her. UGH! I hate shopping with a passion.

Wish me luck guys~


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I hate how lazy I am...I'm so sorry guys..Meh can't be helped. **shot**

**Cheshire**

Sharon was ushering me up to my room.. well really pushing me... Anyway we were on the way to my newly acquired room with Xerxes struggling behind us. Poor guy.

I looked around the hallway. I never really took the time to look at it before. There was a long red carpet that ran down the middle of the hallway. Along either side was cheery wood, creating a royal look to the hallway. There was a white wood trim along the bottom of the wall it was a simple pattern but if I looked a little closer I could see that there were little swirling patterns in the creamy white wood. Every so often there was a crystal chandelier that sparkled casting beautiful colors throughout the hallway. It was nice.

I looked away from the pretty colors that were sending my neko senses close to a frenzy. Sharon was giggling at something. I looked at her a little peeved that she interrupted me and also a little happy that she did. It would totally blow cover if I started chasing the bouncing lights. Anyway Sharon was looking behind me at Xerxes whom was having a hard time with the boxes and bags.

I sighed and walked over to where he was, at least ten paces behind us. Without thinking I grabbed for the box that was blocking his view,hoping to help. When I took it way his face was closer than I thought it would be and I did not blush like a total girl, nope, not at all.

He smirked at my expression an moved his face closer. An awkward laugh escaped my lips and I ran back over to Sharon-Chan. I could feel his eyes on me., and I knew that ever present smirk was still there.

"Honestly Xerxes hurry it up! I want to see Chesh in his new clothes!" Sharon scolded the hatter. I snickered and received a glare from the hatter himself. I gave him the most innocent look I could and ran down the hall at the sound of dropping boxes and bags. Even with me running at top speed Xerxes was closing in.

I began to struggle when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I was then lifted high enough in the air so that my feet no longer touched the ground, and no I didn't squeal like a little girl, because that would be embarrassing.

I felt Xerxes nuzzling my neck and quickly stopped struggling. I'm not sure if it was from shock or the fact that it felt so good.

Seeing that he had effectively calmed me down he set me down and whispered close to my ear, his breath tickling the nape of my neck."Its okay Chesh I wont hurt you." His voice was husky and sent shivers down my spine.

He smirked and kissed my neck. Nope not blushing at all right now...

He spun me around and put his hand in the small of my back and propelled me forward. "I'm really looking forward to that fashion show Chesh~" (insert nervous laughter here).

We turned the corner to find Sharon-Chan waiting with a mischievous smirk in place. Her eyes wandering to the spot where Xerxes hand was resting. Okay I'll admit this one I was blushing so bad I could feel my pulse in my cheeks and lips.

Sharon-Chan practically ran over and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward my room and pushing me inside. I heard the door shut behind me with Sharon leaning against it .

"Oh Chesh my little Uke~, I'm going to go get your clothes so you can try some on okay? You stay in here while I get them." She said be for slipping away out the door.

Sighing I went over and sat in my bed. Okay so Xerxes likes me, or at least I hope he does and hes not just messing with me. But what if he finds out I'm a Chain and the very one that possess one of his eyes. What if he hates me!

**Outside the room with Sharon-Chan and Xerxes, Xerxes POV**

Sharon walked out of the room with a knowing smirk. "Have you fallen for him Xerxes? Have his Uke-ish charms gotten to you?" She questioned playfully. 'Well I think I have fallen for him and, Wait, back up! What the hell is a Uke?'

At the apparently confused look on my face she laughed and grabbed some bags and took them into Cheshire's room.

Raising an eyebrow I grabbed some boxes prepared to just walk in there and place the boxes inside when Sharon took them from me and told me to go to her room and get the black case with a gold lock on it. Slightly confused I nodded and went in the direction of Sharon's room.

**Back in Cheshire's room No POV**

After all the boxes and bags were in the room Sharon went through them putting clothes of the same articles of clothing in piles on the bed, while Chesh sat on the bed looking at all the clothes in fascination.

There was simply so much! There were gothic clothes, brightly colored clothes and formal clothes. Jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, shoes, hats, pajamas, and more!

That's craziness!

Sharon fit Chesh into many different outfits. Before finally settling for a purple wife-beater, and a black button up silk shirt, buttons undone. The pants were black slacks that fit right in all the right places. Stepping in front of the mirror he took a look at him self and by the expression on his face you could tell even he thought he looked Hot!

Sharon nodded and grabbed Chesh's hand, dragged him out of the room to show Xerxes.

**Sharon's room, Xerxes POV**

I searched Sharon's room for what felt like hours! I was missing the show of a lifetime! Where in the name of the Abyss was it!

Sharon was going to be so mad when she sees that I've trashed her room. Like it was bad., to the point that it made even my eye twitch. But what can I say I was in a rush I needed to see what was going on!

I looked all over in the dressers (no I'm not a creep she like a sister to me and plus I'm apparently gay), in the closet, under the bed...wait I didn't check under the bed!

Dropping onto my stomach I looked under to find a black case with a gold lock! Score!

Laughing like a mad man I clutch the box to my chest like it holds a million dollars. 'Why am I laughing again...' I think to myself. I stop laughing and run like a chain out of the Abyss.

When I reached Chesh's room the door was ajar. I peeked inside like a creep to find it empty. Huh?

**Crash!**

Well I guess they went downstairs...

When I got down there I saw a sight that both shocked and pissed me off at the same time.

Chesh was stunning to say the least and I swear that if I hadn't been so angry my jaw would have dropped.

In front of me was Chesh hugging Alice and Oz trying to pull him off. How dare that whore touch him! He's mine!

"Stop it Oz!" Chesh growled at him.

**Chesh's POV**

Sharon and I were in the living room waiting for Xerxes. We were sitting next to each other on the couch.

Sharon peacefully sipping tea and me nibbling on a cookie, suddenly the door flies open with a loud bang! I jump up off the couch like it caught my arse on fire.

In walks the B-rabbit her self. Her eyes intently fell on me. "Chesh!~" Alice yelled glomping me to the floor. I grimace in pain "Hey Alice, how are you?"

She smirks and gets up. We smile at each other and hug. Then just to ruin my happy moment Oz comes over and tries pulling me off. The nerve of him!

"Let go!~ she's my Chain!" Oz yells at me pulling harder.

I growl in frustration and hold on tighter to Alice. "Stop It Oz!" I growl at him, "Alice is my friend too!"

"Alice is MY friend not yours now let go!" he said through clenched teeth.

We both stop at the sound of someone clearing their throat. We all look up to see a pissed off Xerxes with his eyebrow raised.

If I had my ears right now they would be flat against my head. I shrink away from his sight and try hiding behind Alice. Sadly I'm a bit taller than her so it didn't really work well. Xerxes was giving me an unamused look.

Slowly walking down the stairs Xerxes came toward me. "Back off Clown!" Alice said clearly unamused by the situation.

Thankfully Sharon took this time to break up this little stare down. "Alright lets go have some tea and cakes out on the terrace." Xerxes glare lingered on Alice for a brief second longer before looking at Sharon and nodding. He snorted and walked out onto the terrace, sitting down.

**No POV**

"Whats his problem?" Alice pointedly spat in Xerxes general direction.

"Oh Alice you're so innocent," Sharon said smiling. She turned to Oz "Oz why don't you and Chesh go to the terrace too." Both exchanged a worried look, but left non the less. As the two left Sharon wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulder "you see Xerxes is in love."

Alice gave her a clueless look "With who?" Alice said confused.

"With Chesh of course!" to say Alice looked shocked was an understatement, Sharon just giggled at her.

"By the way Alice how do you know Chesh?"

"Huh? Oh I know Chesh through a mutual acquittance."

"...Alice since when to you sound so educated?"

"Always, why?"

"Um no reason..."

**On the Terrace**

The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick as Oz and Chesh walked onto the Terrace. Trying to break the tension Chesh smiles sheepishly at Xerxes, who in turn had a slightly less scary face. Chesh took a tentative step forward looking slightly scared. Xerxes notice this and held out his hand encouragingly. Chesh smiled and walked the short distance and took his hand. Xerxes brought Chesh's hand to his mouth and kissed in tenderly, smiling up at Chesh who in turn blushed and smiled back.

~A.N.~

Woot! I'm so happy!

Longest yet:D

And a special thanks to KangRyo for the constant reviews and chats! It means so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I've decided to try and update all my stories because i finality have free time from work and school. yay!

* * *

><p>The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick as Oz and Chesh walked onto the Terrace. Trying to break the tension Chesh smiles sheepishly at Xerxes, who in turn had a slightly less scary face. Chesh took a tentative step forward looking slightly scared. Xerxes notice this and held out his hand encouragingly. Chesh smiled and walked the short distance and took his hand. Xerxes brought Chesh's hand to his mouth and kissed in tenderly, smiling up at Chesh who in turn blushed and smiled back.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry" Chesh says. He felt guilty really he did but he wasn't really sure why. Alice was a friend. friends hug each other right? Sharon-Chan hugged him. But still he seemed so mad...<p>

Xerxes nods and pulls Chesh in a protective hug just as Alice and Sharon walk in. Sharon smiles and rolls her eyes. she takes a seat in one of the elegant black steel chair.

Alice on the other hand, glares at Xerxes before taking the seat next to Sharon.

Starting to get uncomfortable by the long hug Chesh starts to squirm. Noting this Xerxes let him go. Chesh took the seat next to Sharon thinking it would be better than by Alice. Xerxes might get mad at him again. Xerxes sat by Chesh's side and Oz by Alice.

"Where could Gilbert be?" Sharon asked looking at Alice

Alice looked up from her plate with cake on her face "huh? oh he had something to do today I guess."

Sharon turned to Oz whom she was hoping would have a better answer. "He said something about spending time with his brother and left. He kinda looked sick though."

"That seems a bit strange don't you think."

" It doesn't seem like he would just drop by and visit." Xerxes cut in

"Drop by and visit what?' Gil asks setting down his hat and leaning against the wall. "oh and by the way you door was wide open. I'm amusing it was the stupid rabbit."

"Alice isn't stupid!" Chesh seethes at Gil. how dare he insult Alice like that.

"Aww thanks Chesh" Alice cooed making everyone look at her strangely.

"Alice are you alright you've been acting funny all afternoon." Sharon asks slightly concerned.

"I think you should be more worried about Gilbert" Xerxes said chuckling.

Due to his comment everyone turned their gaze to Gilbert whom was petrified and staring wide eyed at Chesh. being hes ever confused and adorable self Chesh looked behind him to see if that's where the crazy man was looking. Sadly there was nothing behind him.

He turned around and pointed at himself as it to say "who me?"

Xexres and Alice quickly caught on as to why he was acting like this.

"hey is that Vincent" Xerxes said trying to distract the others, pointing in a random direction.

with the majority looking that was, (including chesh) Xerxes grabbed Chesh's hand and pulled him in the house.

"Where are we going?" Chesh asks confused as hes pulled down the hallway.

"Away from everyone." Xerxes said quickly.

"Why?"

Xerxes stopped and turned to Chesh. He winked at him and said "to have some alone time"he then wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Chesh along with him.

~back on the terrace~

"Where did Chesh go?" Sharon asked quizzically.

"The stupid clown took him!" Alice yelled out raged. She got up and ran in the house after them. "I'm not going to let him corrupt that little kitten" Alice grumbled under her breath as she ran.

Oz was running after her with Gil on his tail. Gil had apparently recovered from his petrified state.

Sharon who was still sitting in her chair giggled and sipped her tea.

In Chesh's room Xerxes and Chesh were catching there breath when a pounding came from the door.

"Clown let me in right now" Alice yelled from behind the door.

Xerxes chuckled and called back "Who's there?"

"You know who it is Clown let me in!" Alice yelled livid.

Xerxes ushered Chesh to the dresser and into the small door. he fell out the other side and into a strange room with Xerxes right behind him. he closed the little door and stood up, holding his hand out to help Chesh up.

Chesh reached for the hand and was pulled to his feet. "How do you like my room?"

"Its nice"Chesh said looking around. the room looked much like Chesh's but had a purple and whit color scheme to it. There were random trinkets and a little blue doll he recognized.

Walking over to it He inspected it closer. Xerxes walled up behind him and wrapped his arms around Chesh's waist, pulling him to his chest.

"Do you want to go sit with Sharon "he whispered in his ear "or stay here with me "he said huskily causing him to Xerxes rested his chin on Chesh's shoulder contently.

* * *

><p>i feel like I should stop here...<p>

Anyway sorry for the really late upload but i hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so thank you to my fans for sticking with me! I hopefully will start updating more often :)

Anyway enjoy

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go sit with Sharon "he whispered in his ear "or stay here with me "he said huskily causing him to blush and Xerxes rested his chin on Chesh's shoulder contently.<p>

* * *

><p>With Alice~~~~<p>

You banged my fist on the door furiously trying to gain access. Only stopping when you hear Oz calling your name as he runs down the hall as fast as his little legs can carry him. you see the stupid seaweed head in tow gasping for breath. You bet all the grilled meat in the world that its due to all his smoking.

Oz quickly catches up and bends over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. As you watch him a grin creeps its way onto my face as you come up with a grand scheme of sorts to get your Chesh from the dreaded clown. you find oz looking up at you with a look of skepticism and concern for his well being because you know he knows this look. Gruffly you grab him by his shoulders and bring his face to yours. "Oz I have a plan listen up" you harshly whisper into his face.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

Xerxes's proposition although tempting made you a bit uncomfortable and you were also worried for Alice. She seemed really mad that you were with Xerxes.

Sensing your hesitation Xerxes kissed your cheek and said soothingly "I promise I wont bite, hard"

You quickly jumped away and fell into the dresser and almost falling onto the floor in the process. At this point he was chuckling behind his sleeved hand at my expense.

Glaring at him and crossing your arms over your chest you gave off a bit of a snarl and looked for an escape route. You are not at all happy with Xerxes right now and you kind of want to hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>

After breaking the door down with your newly acquired strength thanks to Oz and his idiot lackey you scanned the room but found no trace of the Chesh-nabber anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

'Hes so cute when hes mad' you think smirking his way. "Aww come on Chesh lighten up. I was only joking" you try to say in a reassuring way but it mostly comes off as sarcastic. Resulting in him giving you an even more menacing glare which only made him that much cuter. His face scrunches up a bit as though he is thinking. Most likely a way to A.) escape or B.)what to hit me with.

Never the less it still looks absolutely adorable and you smirk at him only to receive one in return. You frown in confusion until he lifts his hands to his mouth and screams at the top of his lungs"ALICE HELP!".

Not. Good.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>

You are flipping your shit searching the room for any form of evidence as to where your Chesh is. but you cease your flip out session when you hear an "ALICE HELP" echoing loudly throughout the house. You take off running in the direction you hear the voice coming from. With nothing but murder on your mind.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

You try to yell again only to find Xerxes hands covering you mouth successfully preventing you from doing so. you begin to try disparately to rip and claw at his hands to get them off.

His grip is firm.

you struggle more fiercely to break free but to no avail. Until finally I Bite his hand and stepped on his foot. Hard. to your satisfaction he quickly releases you and you immediately dive under the bed knowing he is no doubt angry with you. 'try to get me now' you think smirking as you watch him trying to crawl under after you.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

You give up on trying to crawl under after him and try to coax him out of under the bed with promises not to bully him like that again. And that if he does come out of under the bed you will give him some candy.

Yeah fuck that idea because it wasn't working. It only results in him basically hissing at you and him scooting farther away.

At the sound of a door getting knocked down you mutter a simple and quiet groan as you reveal in self pity.


	10. Chapter 10

Copy cat  
>C-<br>I get a face cracking smile when you hear that door bust open. A strangled yell and a round of malicious laughter later I see Alice. She holds her hand out smiling. Pushing off the wall I scoot over to her. One she has a good hold on my hand she pulls me out.

I look around for Xerxes to see him no where in sight. I turn my gaze to Alice who shrugs innocently and pulls me forward. I can't help but find her more frightening that The Will in some ways. But I far prefer her over she.

Once we make it out to the terrace I see Xerxes pouting nest to Sharon-Chan. She pats his shoulder sympathetically with one hand, sipping her tea with the other. He gives alice a wounded glare and goes back to pouting.

I think that the tall man with the hat has gotten over his fear and now seems content fussing over Oz. I take a seat next to Sharon and Alice follow suit. We sit in a still awkward but less so than before situation. Alice is smirking, Sharon has a calm look on her face and Xrexes seems less offended. He has yet to even look up at the table though.

Soon it grows dark though and Alice reluctantly leaves. Her contractor and his man servant in tow. I decide to sleep in Sharon-Chan's room tonight to prevent Xerxes head game until at least the morning.

When I asked she smile brightly and agreed. We spent the most of the first few minuets gossiping and talking about how good the cake was. We tried to avoid conversation pro-tainting to today's events. It seemed late by the time we actually went to bed.

I slept in the next morning. I didn't notice until I turn over and I'm bombarded by the brightness that assaults my my eyes I roll back over into a go comforting warmth.

At first I panicked expecting to find Xerxes smirking at me. But I was presently surprised to find Sharon's long hair framing her petite face. It seems I wasn't the only one who slept in. 'I wonder if Xerxes is up yet'.

sorry this is so short

i was scanning through my emails and saw all the reviews.

I'm completely forgot about this story

i hope to have more longer chapters soon

but I just took some night-quill for this nasty head cold I have

and I have midterms this week.

maybe I will even go back and fix some mistakes on previous chapters

night guys. I feel like I'm going to pass out on my key board. :)


End file.
